Jump Then Fall
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Hailey has loved John for years. He's her best friend. But John has been burned one to many times. Can Hailey be the one to convince to take a chance, and prove to him that this time things will be different? Will he be able to jump then fall into love?


**For some reason I have been really inspired by Taylor Swift's songs lately. So here's another one. I really liked how this came out, and I hope you do too. There might be another one coming out today, cause there's another song of hers I'm thinking of using. So let me know what you think. Reviews=LOVE! Thanks everyone. **

**-Paige**

**Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift**

* * *

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

I wake up to my phone ringing. I grab my phone and answer, not looking to see who it is.

"Hello?" I say

"Morning lazy" Said that familiar voice

I smile to myself and sit up.

"Morning John" I say trying not to sound overly happy.

"You realize if I hadn't called you, you would probably sleep all day. And end up missing the plane later right?" he said laughing.

Butterflies quickly formed as he continued to laugh at me, and I realized that his laugh was the best sound I have ever heard.

"Yeah yeah, but that's what you're here for, to keep me in line and make sure that I'm on time and I don't miss any flights right?" I replied jokingly

"That's sure how it seems" he said

"Yeah but you know ya love me"

"I do? Who's been lying to you?" He said trying to be funny

"You do all the time"

"Oh yeah, that's right"

"Ha ha, I win. Anyways, imma go get in the shower. Meet you downstairs in 30?" I asked

"Sounds good. See ya then Hails."

"Later Randy"

We hung up and I showered, grabbed my stuff, and then headed downstairs to meet John. On my way to the lobby I ran into Maryse and we talked for a few minutes.

"So have you told him yet?" She asked

"No, I'm going to though. Tonight."

"Cool. I want details. I'll see ya later Hails."

"Later Ryse."

Later that night we were all hanging out by the pool laughing and just having a good time. I couldn't seem to focus. All I could Think about was John, and how good he looked. I decided it was now or never.

Maryse looked over at me and seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because she glanced to John. I nodded my head, and got up and walked over to him.

"Hey John, walk with me?" I asked

"Sure Hails." he said to me, then turned to the guys and said "I'll catch you guys later"

He turned back to me and we headed down to the beach and started walking by the water. I was trying to think of a way to tell him what I needed to tell him.

"You ok Hails? You've seemed distracted all day."

"I have been, I asked you to walk me for a reason, I'm just trying to figure out what to say."

He stopped both of us and he turned me to face him.

"Just tell me, what's going on Hailey?"

Suddenly it came to me, exactly what to say.

"I Like the way I can't stay focused when I'm around you. You don't realize it, but I watch you talk, all the time. And all I can think of is that we should be together. You've been my best friend ever since I got into this business. And everytime you smile, I smile. And I can promise you, that every time you shine, I'll shine for you" I started

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

"Hails where's all this coming from? How come you've never told me before?" he asked

"It's how I feel John, how I've felt for a long time now."

"You know where I stand on relationships right now Hailey"

"I know, but can you just hear me out?"

"Sure"

"I"m feeling you John, I always have been. You shouldn't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. I'll be there for you and never ever leave you. Please say that you wanna be with me too. I'm gonna stay through it all, the good and the bad. So jump then fall"

As I finished talking I kissed him and my stomach started doing flips. There was so much emotion in the kiss and it made me melt. He hesitated and then kissed me back.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me_

_I love each freckle on your face, oh_

_I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

_Cause Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

We finally broke apart and I spoke again.

"That's not all John. I like the way your hair falls in your face. You've got the keys to my heart. And I love each freckle on your face. I don't think I've ever been so wrapped up in someone. I like the way you're everything I ever needed and wanted."

"Hailey you know everything I've been through lately. I don't know if I can handle another relationship right now.

"John I've been thinking about this for a really long time now. I've had years to think it all over. And all I can say is come closer" I said, pulling him closer to me.

He looked down at me and I saw so much emotion in his eyes. All the pain and anger from his past, hurt from the mistakes he's made, and another emotion I couldn't quite make out. Although I had an idea and I hoped I was right.

"Take a deep breath, then jump then fall into me. Cause every time you smile, it lights up my world and I smile. And every time you shine, I promise I'll shine for you."

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_And people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

"Like I said before, I'm feeling you. This isn't gonna be like your past relationships John. So please, don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me."

"I know what you're saying Hails, and I do wanna be with you, but" he started, but I cut him off.

"You say that you wanna be with me too. So I'm gonna stay through it all. No matter what. So jump then fall."

He looked at me and smiled, but I could still see the doubt in his eyes. I know he's been burned in the past, but he should know that I wouldn't do the same thing to him.

"I'm not saying things are always gonna be easy for us John. The bottom is gonna drop out from under our feet at times. But I'll be there to catch you. And when people tell you things that bring you to your knees, I'll be right there to catch you."

"I know you will Hailey"

"And the time is gonna come when you'll get so mad that you could cry. But you won't have to worry, cause I will be right there to hold you through the night until you smile."

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid, please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

_And every time you're here_

_Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah _

"I need you John. Please don't be afraid. Please. Jump then fall, jump then fall into me. I'm gonna be there, and I am never gonna leave you. You said you wanna be with me too, so do it. Be with me. I'm gonna stay through it all. So Jump then fall, jump then fall baby. All you have to do is just jump then fall into me. Cause every time you smile, you make me smile. And every time you shine, I can promise that I'll shine for you. And every time we are together, I'll show you. That you can jump then fall. SO just jump then fall into me."

John looked down at me and kissed me softly. After a few minutes we broke apart and he smiled, then he spoke.

"Lets do it Hails. I love you. You have been the one constant in my life and the one person that has never let me down. You're right, I have been scared. But I'm not gonna be anymore. I love you and I wanna be with you."

I couldn't believe it. I finally had him. The man I had been in love with for years was finally mine.

"Well Mr. Hennigan it's about damn time you realized that" I said playfully slapping him.

I walked a few steps away, and then started sprinting down the beach.

"Try and catch me!" I yelled to him

He chased me for a few minutes and finally caught me, grabbing me from behind and spinning me around a few times as we both laughed. Finally he set me down and I turned to face him.

"I love you Hailey"

"I love you too John"


End file.
